Ball games are well known for their advantages positive effect on a child's heart and lung. It helps children build better coordination and balance and create habits that contribute to children becoming healthy and active adults.
A ball game in general instills pride and sense of accomplishment as children set goals and work hard to achieve them and improves creative and strategic thinking as children learn the rules of the game and the best ways to play.